La Commutativité, Merlin et les autres
by Rieval
Summary: Juste une petite histoire d'amour. McShep et McKeller. Jennifer POV. One Shot. Cadeau pour la nouvelle année !


**Titre** : _La commutativité, Merlin et les autres_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : Slashounet (McShep) et Hétérounet (McKeller). OneSHot, Jennifer Keller POV.

**Résumé** : juste une petite histoire d'amour pour fêter comme il se doit cette fin d'année.

**Saison** : 5 (The Shrine essentiellement et Vegas, mais rien de très spoilery).

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, ils sont (étaient …) à d'autres qui ne les méritent pas ! JE HAIS LES PRODUCTEURS !!!!

* * *

Jennifer sourit en regardant Rodney et le Colonel Sheppard jouer avec Evelyn. Ces trois là étaient inséparables. Le trio infernal, comme les appelait Radek. Jennifer interférait rarement dans leurs relations. D'une certaine manière, elle était une observatrice pas une participante. Et c'était parfait ainsi, pensa t-elle. C'était le prix à payer pour ne plus être seule …

Jennifer Keller s'était toujours sentie seule. Grandir enfant unique dans une famille monoparentale n'avait pas du arranger les choses. Comme entrer à Harvard avec quelques années d'avance et obtenir son prestigieux titre de médecin en ayant l'air de sortir du lycée. Son père avait insisté pour qu'elle se fasse des couettes le jour de la remise dudit diplôme … et elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Ils étaient proches tous les deux, très proches. Jennifer réalisait maintenant qu'il était la seule personne dont elle était réellement proche.

Ces deux premières années passées sur Atlantis avait été un véritable fiasco sentimental. Elle avait officiellement remplacé Carson Beckett en qualité de CMO de l'expédition mais pas dans le cœur des résidents de la Cité. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait jamais tout à fait occupé la place de Carson. Depuis le retour de ce dernier, chacun des médecins, infirmiers et aide-soignants d'Atlantis, se comportaient naturellement comme si Carson était leur supérieur.

Elle n'était pas davantage parvenue à se faire d'amis. Juste des relations … Teyla avait été proche d'Elisabeth et de Kate, mais Jennifer n'avait jamais réussi à se lier d'amitié avec l'athosienne. Leur petite expérience commune avec les BolokHai, et le fait que Jennifer ait suivi personnellement la grossesse de Teyla, n'avait rien changé aux faits. Teyla demeurait une étrangère, du moins de cœur : la distance qui les séparait ne pourrait jamais être réduite.

Il y avait bien eu Ronon. Pendant quelques temps, Jennifer avait pensé « ça y'est ! C'est le bon ! » pour découvrir que Ronon serait toujours un solitaire. Il était comme elle, seul, et Jennifer ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de leur deux solitudes collées l'une à l'autre. Pathétique, était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensait à leur couple. Comme lui disait souvent son père, 1+1, font 2, et non pas 1 … ensemble, Ronon et elle ne faisaient que traîner leurs deux cœurs solitaires.

Et puis il y avait eu le docteur Mérédith Rodney McKay.

Rodney était un nid constant de contradictions : couard et geignant pour une simple écharde mais d'une bravoure héroïque face à l'imprévu, hurlant contre son staff mais adulé de celui-ci (du moins de certains … Miko se mourrait toujours d'amour pour lui). Et brillant, mais incapable la plupart du temps d'analyser les sentiments et émotions humaines. Jennifer se rappellerait toujours de sa tête, lorsqu'au retour de cette mission qui avait bien failli se solder par leur mort à tous les trois, Sam, Rodney et elle, elle l'avait invité à boire une bière ! Le pauvre était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et avait babillé des idioties avant qu'elle ne prenne pitié de lui et le traîne au mess.

Son Rodney était unique. Ce qui était très différent d'être seul. Rodney McKay était unique, certes, mais cette particularité semblait attirer les gens autour de lui. Fascination pour certains, haine pour d'autres. Rodney ne laissait pas indifférent. Il avait des ennemis et des amis. Et quoi qu'il en dise, plus de la seconde catégorie que de la première.

Jennifer fit un petit signe de la main à Evelyn qui s'ébrouait dans l'eau comme si s'était son élément. Cette gamine devait être partie humaine et partie sirène. Ce qui était parfait si l'on considérait que l'un des animaux préférés de son père était une baleine ! Du moins, presque … les Flagicceli étaient, aux dires de Rodney, des poissons et non des mammifères.

Jennifer croisa le regard de John. Oh, il ne la regardait pas, non. Il fixait Rodney.

Si Jennifer s'était toujours sentie seule ce n'était rien à côté de ce que devait ressentir le Colonel John Sheppard. Ce type était l'archétype du Solitary Man que chantait Johnny Cash (1). Il était l'homme en noir, en fait. Pas étonnant qu'il aime ce chanteur par-dessus tout. Facile de s'identifier. John Sheppard était un loup solitaire. Rejeté par sa famille, puis par l'armée, mais adopté par Atlantis, il était un orphelin cherchant en vain sa place. Mais ce n'était pas auprès d'Atlantis qu'il l'avait trouvée, contrairement à ce que pensait certains, non, c'était auprès de Rodney.

1+1 était parfois égal à 1, pensa Jennifer. Elle en avait eu la démonstration depuis toutes ses années. Ensemble, Rodney et Sheppard formaient un tout. Sans Sheppard, Rodney serait la personne détestable que Sam Carter avait rencontré en 2002 au SGC : imbu de lui-même, arrogant, avec peu respect pour la vie humaine (et pour les blondes). C'est grâce à John que le formidable docteur Mckay était devenu Rodney. Mais l'addition est commutative, n'est-ce pas ? Jennifer gloussa en repensant à l'explication sur la commutativité que Rodney et John avaient donnée à Evelyn la semaine dernière lors de sa leçon de calcul. Etonnant, vraiment … Parce que sans Rodney, John Sheppard serait resté ce loup solitaire, sans attache, sans foi. Sans amour.

Rodney + John, égal 1, John + Rodney, égal 1 ... et 1, égal Amour. Avec un grand A.

John Sheppard aimait Rodney McKay, Jennifer le savait depuis cette nuit sur le ponton ; cette nuit où elle les avait suivis tous les deux …

**Flashback**

Jennifer avait suivi la silhouette de Rodney jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le transporteur. Le parasite qui allait lui coûter la vie lui volait aussi ses forces. Et après une bière, pas étonnant qu'il se sente fatigué. Mais à quoi pensait donc Sheppard ! Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de la manière dont il s'occupait de Rodney. Tout ce que cet idiot allait réussir à faire, c'était hâter le processus de dégénération.

- Hey, docteur Keller … annonça John alors que Jennifer se trouvait encore à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui.

Jennifer stoppa net son avancée. Comment avait-il su qu'elle était là ?

Sheppard, son nez toujours plongé dans sa bière, lui fit signe d'avancer de la tête.

- Venez, installez vous, quelque chose me dit que vous en avez besoin vous aussi.

Jennifer se reprit et lui répondit séchement.

- Besoin de quoi Colonel, d'alcool ? Non merci, et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de fournir à mon patient--

Sheppard éclata de rire, stoppant une fois encore Jennifer.

- Votre patient, gloussa Sheppard qui visiblement n'en était pas à sa première bière. Vous voulez plutôt dire … l'homme que vous aimez, non ?

Avant que Jennifer ne puisse formuler le moindre déni (et gentiment dire à cet abruti de se mêler de ce qui le regardait), Sheppard reprit.

- Bien sûr que vous l'aimez … Rodney, l'aimable … au sens propre, pas au figuré, parce que Rodney et aimable dans la même phrase, brrr, fit-il en faisant mine de frissonner, envoyant de la bière un peu partout. En revanche, Rodney et AIMABLE, yep, là, oui … Rodney l'aimable ... celui « qui mérite d'être aimé », dirait le Petit Littré. Qui peut ne pas aimer Rodney, hein ?

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Jennifer et ce qu'elle découvrit dans son regard fit disparaître toute colère.

Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme a un jour dit le poète. Et si cette affirmation devait s'appliquer à quelqu'un, c'était bien à la personne qu'elle avait devant elle.

Les yeux de Sheppard disaient tout : sa colère, sa résignation, sa tristesse, mais surtout, surtout ce qui brillait là, c'était de l'amour.

- Vous … vous … vous aussi vous l'aimez ! Balbutia Jennifer, bouleversée par cette étrange révélation.

Sheppard détourna les yeux un instant, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Jennifer, levant sa bière pour un toast.

- C'est ça, allez, à l'amour ! Fanfaronna t-il, puis il porta la canette à ses lèvres et … la descendit d'une traite.

- Colonel ! Gronda Jennifer.

Sheppard lui sourit et lui tendit une bière.

- Allez, ne faites pas votre Sainte Nitouche, Jennifer, lui dit-il en souriant.

C'était curieux, mais Jennifer était presque certaine que c'était la première fois que Sheppard l'appelait par son prénom. Généralement, c'était Doc ou Keller. Elle s'installa près de lui et prit la canette de bière qu'il lui offrait. Ils admirèrent un moment le coucher de soleil. Dans le silence.

- Nous allons le perdre …

Ces quelques mots furent prononcés si bas que pendant un moment, Jennifer crut qu'elle les avait imaginés.

- Il était perdu … je veux dire … il est venu me voir parce qu'il … il a cru que j'avais disparu … il s'est réveillé et je n'étais plus là … il s'était juste endormi alors je suis parti et il était persuadé qu'il avait perdu la tête … complètement.

Jennifer hocha juste la tête. Malgré son métier, elle n'était pas très douée pour réconforter les gens. C'était sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles tout le monde lui préférait Carson. Il savait toujours quoi dire …

- Mais au moins, il se rappelle de votre prénom, hein … Arthur, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait léger et amusé.

Sheppard lui sourit.

- Oui, Arthur … franchement, je me demande d'où lui est venue cette idée. Comme si j'avais la tête d'un Arthur, répondit Sheppard.

- Oh, vous je ne sais pas, mais notre Rodney est à n'en pas douter, un Merlin, gloussa Jennifer. C'est le Magicien de la technolo--

Jennifer s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Sheppard portait sur elle. Miroirs de l'âme, il n'y avait pas de doute … et cette âme était torturée.

- Merlin, vraiment dit-il d'une voix rauque, lourde d'émotion. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il était Guenièvre, pas vous.

Jennifer ne répondit pas immédiatement. Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Oui, elle aimait Rodney. Et Sheppard aussi … Ils allaient tous les deux perdre l'homme qu'ils aimaient. Si Rodney se rétablissait (et Jennifer comptait bien là-dessus, elle avait encore l'espoir de trouver la solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard), que feraient ils ? Se battraient ils pour son amour ?

Le rire de Sheppard décontenança une fois encore Jennifer.

- Non, Rodney s'est trompé, je ne suis pas Arthur … je suis plutôt Lancelot, murmura Sheppard. Et VOUS, vous êtes Arthur … peut-être est-ce à vous qu'il pensait lorsqu'il m'a appelé ainsi.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que les pensées chaotiques qui hantaient le pauvre cerveau de Jennifer, prirent forment. C'était si clair, si évident.

- J'ai toujours pensé que la morale des légendes celtes était, disons, un peu trop masculine à mon goût, dit-elle. L'influence de la religion Chrétienne, je suppose. Personnellement, si j'avais été le Roi Arthur, je n'aurais pas aussi facilement renoncé à la fois à l'amitié et à l'amour.

Jennifer vit les sourcils de Sheppard grimper dans ses cheveux sous le coup de la surprise.

- Les additions sont commutatives vous savez ? Murmura t-elle à son compagnon de beuverie.

Cette fois, Jennifer crut que Sheppard allait en basculer dans l'eau. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le grand Colonel John Sheppard sans voix … et si vulnérable.

- Parfois, précisa Jennifer, 1+1+1, égal … 1.

Et ils passèrent toute la nuit à parler de leur Guenièvre.

**Fin Flasback**

Jennifer sourit à ce souvenir. C'était il y avait maintenant presque 7 ans. Jennifer et Rodney avaient eu une fille, Evelyn. Aux cheveux noirs et rebelles, comme un certain Colonel, et aux yeux d'un bleu profond comme un certain astrophysicien. Incroyable, non ? C'était comme si même la nature savait que John et Rodney s'aimaient, au point de leur donner un enfant. Et souvent, Jennifer se demandait si Evelyn ne pensait pas à elle comme à une amie, une amie proche certes, intime sans doute, mais pas une mère pas SA mère. D'une certaine manière, Rodney et John étaient plus ses parents que Jennifer ne le serait jamais. Mais peu importait, car elle n'était plus seule.

Ensemble, ils formaient un tout. Arthur, Lancelot et Guenièvre, vivant dans la Cité majestueuse d'Atlantis, leur Camelot.

**Fin** !

Je suppose que vous êtes tous familiers avec la légende Arthurienne (et non, je ne parle pas de la version Kaamelot, qui, quoique géniale, n'a que peu de lien avec la légende celte), sinon, rendez vous sur Wikipédia. Oh, et pour les nuls en math : une opération est dite commutative lorsque l'on peu en inverser les x (c'est le cas de l'addition et de la multiplication des entiers naturels).

(1) C'est la chanson de la toute dernière image du zode Vegas. Mon épisode préféré de la saison (yep, mieux que The Shrine).


End file.
